


you make it with your hands

by Snickfic



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Depression, F/M, Gen, Poetry, Season/Series 06, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-09
Updated: 2012-08-09
Packaged: 2017-11-11 18:24:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/481509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snickfic/pseuds/Snickfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If death is her gift, then why is she still alive? A poem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you make it with your hands

eyes flutter close with  
reckless ease breath stops  
fraudulent fingers still  
the heat of you cools from him

you go with so much drama  
always  
heroic sacrifice, world-saveage  
hard to top  
over the top  
baroque  
your wants are simpler now

you like rope  
all thick and strong  
heavy, bristly ‘round your neck  
one wrong step  
oops

water’s classic  
the weight of oceans gripping you  
sounds peaceful - that must be what they mean  
you’ve tried it twice  
never took

fangs are nice  
let the vamp win this one  
voilá: tragic accident (slightly bloody)  
but Spike would save you  
damn him

promised you his world  
he lied  
he’s a corpse, dead weight  
but you’re still living


End file.
